Bangkrut
by ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Gara-gara para anaknya hobi foya-foya, Tuan Besar Carlisle Cullen bangkrut, Sodara-sodara! Yup, B-A-N-G-K-R-U-T-! Gimana dia ngadepin berita itu? /"Yayang Emmet kalah judi, Piiii"/"Dediii ... Bella kabur sama Mike Newton, semua surat tanah dibawa"/ Carlisle berharap bisa kena serangan OOC, OOT, eksplorasi non-EYD, typo disengaja / One shot


**BANGKRUT**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

**_Warning: _**Eksplorasi dengan bahasa tidak baku. OOC, geje-ness.

Ketidaktepatan EYD, typo, penggunaan kata-kata serapan mentah dan sejenisnya sangat disengaja.

.

* * *

.

Gara-gara anak-anaknya kelewat hobi foya-foya, Tuan Besar Carlisle Cullen bangkrut, Saudara-saudara! Awalnya doi kaga nyadar, tapi pas dia mo ngebayar vas kristal antik pesanan Esme dari satu pelelangan dengan kartu kreditnya, terkejut dong dia nemuin aplikasinya ditolak. _Semua _kartunya udah nyampe limit. _Semua, _dan itu berarti _tujuh _kartu kredit sekaligus.

Sebagai kepala keluarga nyang bae, Carlisle emang kaga megang kartu kreditnya sendiri. Masing-masing anaknya punya dua, tetapi kalo keadaan terpaksa banget-banget, ga mikir-mikir lagi, mereka langsung aja minjem kartu sang ayah. Malahan kadang ama dompetnya sekalian. Kepalang tanggung, masih ditambah ama buku cek. Terakhir kali, Carlisle inget, yang minjem kartunya adalah si 'sulung' Emmet.

Maka langsunglah, ga basa-basi lagi, vampir manis yang terkenal dengan senyum yang menenangkan hati itu nyabut _smartphone_ dari saku buat nelpon sang putra tercinta. Yang ngangkat adalah sang istri.

"Halo?" suara aduhai Rosalie kedengeran di seberang sana.

"Rose? Bisa panggil Emmet?" Carlisle masih nahan-nahan supaya tetep sabar. Sekian dekade idup sama si bocah beruang Emmet, tau dong dia, bakal gimana si Em kalo diomelin langsung? Sekarang ni, bikin Em ngerasa dipojokin sama halnya bikin beruang terluka diancem pake bambu runcing. Tau dong ya gimana kalo hewan buas disudutin? Jangan ngarep dah rumah dia masih bakal tegak. Padahal tu rumah surat-suratnya udah digadein ke bank buat bayar cicilan kapal pesiar.

"Bentar, Pi," kata Rosalie. Terdengar grasak-grusuk di telepon sebelum akhirnya suara Rosalie kembali menyapa. "Uhm, dia ngga bisa diganggu, Papi… Lagi sibuk…"

"Sibuk? Siang-siang _weekend_ begini paling juga lagi main game kan?"

"Uhm… iya… tapi…," suara Rosalie agak terbata-bata. Nah, itu aneh. Kapan ada ceritanya coba seorang Rosalie Hale bisa gugup…

Carlisle ngerutin jidat. Nah, itu rada susah soalnya kan vampir punya muka marbel—bukan marbel gundu tapi marbel pualam. Kalo ketawa ngakak aja susah, gimana cara ngerutin jidat coba?

Terakhir Rosalie gugup tuh pas lagi ada insiden gara-gara dia iseng-iseng nyolong darah si serigala Jacob, yang lagi diteliti Carlisle, buat dikasih ke keponakan hibrida tercintanya, Renesmee. Tu bocah separo-vampir lagi kaga enak badan buat nyari buruan sendiri (maksudnya males, maklum bocah kebanyakan dimanja dari orok) dan stok darah di kulkas abis. Jadilah dia ngambil darah di laboratorium bokapnya. Bukan cuma ga tau itu darah si Jacob, dia juga kaga tau kalo tu darah lagi dimasukin bakteri-bakteri absurd buat ngeliat reaksinya pada sistem pertahanan tubuh serigala—maklumlah Carlisle, hobinya bikin percobaan ga penting. Alhasil, Renesmee yang biasanya selalu kebal ama apapun muntah-muntah ga jelas. Edward ngamuk, dikiranya anaknya pasti udah diapa-apain sama Jacob. Ya apa mao dikata, tu serigala imajinasinya emang liar sih, padahal nyatanya nyentuh aja kaga berani.

Rose awalnya kaga mo ngaku, mati-matian berupaya segala cara buat nutupin pikirannya dari si 'ade bungsu'. Tapi apalah daya Rose? Lama-lama bocor juga noh pikirannya… Kebayang kan gimana reaksi Edward? Langsung aja dia ngeinterogasi Rose yang malang. Kawanan Jacob ga terima lah Alfanya kena tuduh yang iya-iya, langsung ikut-ikutan ngehujat. Ampe udah siap perang segala. Ujung-ujungnya Rosie tercinta yang terkenal dengan muka angkuhnya terpaksa menderita sebulan kaga dikasi jatah buat shopping. Padahal dia udah ngiler banget pengen beli gaun _haute-couture _Dior ama sepatu Manolo Blahnik terbaru yang cuma satu-satunya di dunia, yang bertakhtakan kristal Swarovski di gespernya. Oh, dia juga udah gatel pengen make kalung yang katanya dulu dipunyain Marie Antoinette. Lebih parah lagi si Alice dengan girangnya pamer-pamer depan dia, ampe kayaknya dia bakalan ngelakuin apa aja buat mutus tangan ama kakinya Alice supaya dia bisa ngerebut _stilletto_ 12 senti yang dipake Al sambil jumpalitan.

Nah, sekarang kenapa lagi Rosalie gugup?

Entah kenapa Carlisle punya feeling ini ada hubungannya dengan Emmet. Ato tepatnya, apa yang dilakuin Emmet sampe bisa-bisanya kartu kreditnya ga bisa dipake.

Sekian menit diabisin Carlisle buat ngeinterogasi putri kesayangannya, ampe akhirnya dengan ancaman kaga bakal boleh minjem kapal pesiar buat jalan-jalan bulan madu keseratus-sembilanpuluh-tujuh kali, Rosalie ngejerit-jerit mohon ampun dengan nistanya.

"Ampuuuuuun Papiiiiii, Yayang Emmet kaga sengajaaaaa… Dia kalah taruhan pacuan kuda, utangnya lima milyar dolar Piiiii… Terus buat nutupin utangnya, Yayang Emmet ikut judi di Las Vegas, belum lagi ikut naro saham di perburuan benda antik… Gagal semua lagi… Jadi deh utangnya ditambah sembilan milyar setengah lagi…"

Kali itu Carlisle nyesel banget jadi vampir. Artinya dia ga bisa kena serangan jantung. Coba kalo dia bisa kena serangan jantung, dia kan bisa langsung koid. Selesai perkara.

Ya gimana dia ga pengen mati? Lima milyar plus sembilan setengah kan artinya empatbelas setengah… Mana pasaran dolar lagi turun… Asetnya di mana-mana juga banyak yang lagi digadein… Harga jual properti lagi ancur-ancurnya… Hadooooh…

_Tenang, tenang, Carlisle, _dia berusaha nyabar-nyabarin diri sendiri. _Cuma empat belas setengah sih enteng… _Ho-oh, tinggal suruh aja Alice ngeramal pasar saham… Licik dikit, dia bisa dapet beberapa kali lipat buat nutup semua utang-utangnya…

Kayak segampang itu aja…

Masalahnya belakangan dia sendiri lagi ketiban masalah. Pemerintah lagi gencar-gencarnya ngelakuin pengusutan money-laundering dan macam-macam lagi. Carlisle tu statusnya cuma dokter biasa, udah gitu perusahaan CEE-nya lagi sulit keuangan. Antek-antek pihak berwajib lagi nempelin mata di sana-sini, ampe terakhir J. J. Jenks ketangkep gara-gara ketauan jadi tukang malsuin dokumen. Selama ini, keluarga Cullen yang kaya raya ngedapetin duit lewat dunia persahaman dengan make banyak akun siluman di bank-bank luar negeri; nah itu juga lagi diselidikin abis-abisan. Malah beberapa akunnya lagi dicurigain ada hubungan dengan gerakan teroris sana-sini—emang paranoid tu polisi. Dengan para detektif yang udah ngendusin dia aja, tinggal nunggu waktu ampe mereka bisa ngungkap semua. Ga bisa dong dia seenaknya nyalahgunain kekuatannya si Alice kaya yang dulu-dulu? Kudu cerdas-cerdas kalo udah gini urusannya.

Udah gitu si Alice sekarang lagi kaga bisa diandelin. Tu bocah makin demen aja belanja-belanji. Hobinya makin ga kejuntrungan. Kemaren dia malahan maksa-maksain beli baju sebutik, kaga jelas buat apa. Semuanya _haute-couture_ karya desainer kenamaan, pula. Udah dibeli, tu barang ngedekem aja di rumah, kaga dipake. Seharusnya kalo tu baju bisa dilelang, kali paling kaga semilyar lah bisa dia dapetin. Cuma masalahnya, si Nessie yang lagi bandel-bandelnya iseng-iseng maen petasan ama Seth di dalem rumah pas lagi ga ada orang. Alice kaga ngeliat ini sebelumnya soalnya … ya apa boleh buat, dia kan ga bisa ngeliat kalo ada serigala, jadi deh mereka ga mengantisipasi yang bakal terjadi. Tu petasan meledak, Sodara-sodara! Ga cuma ngebabat abis gorden, apinya ngejalar cepat ke mana-mana, termasuk ke kamar Alice yang paling dekat dengan inti TKP. Masih untung Seth bisa nyelametin Nessie, meski ga berhasil madamin api.

Alhasil sebagian besar rumah kebakar, ngeangusin ga hanya kumpulan baju-baju Alice, tapi juga separo furniture di rumah itu. Biaya perbaikan rumah aja udah berapa juta dolar, coba… Saking _shock_-nya, Alice ampe keilangan kekuatannya. Dia kaga bisa nerawang apa-apa lagi, dengan atau tanpa kehadiran serigala.

Belom lagi si Jasper lagi keranjingan otomotif gara-gara kepengaruh Rose sama Jacob. Saban bulan, tiap pabrik mobil en motor sport ternama ngeluarin produk terbaru, langsung aja mereka bertiga maen cepet-cepetan order. Abis ntu langsung dipake kebut-kebutan, mentang-mentang mereka kaga bakal mati kalo ada kecelakaan… Udah gitu, kalo salah satunya menang, yang dua ga terima en ngelakuin aksi vandalisme akut, ngeancurin mobil sang pemenang ampe jadi rongsokan besi kaga berguna yang udah ga karu-karuan bentuknya, ampe Jacob aja nyerah buat ngedandaninnya lagi. Sebulan ini aja udah ada berapa mobil yang diancurin ma mereka. Carlisle yang ga gitu ngerti otomotif ampe kaga sanggup ngedaftar nama-nama merknya—yang udah jelas _high end_—lebih lagi naksir kerugiannya.

Masih dia mikir gimana caranya nyari duit buat gantiin utang si Emmet, tau-tau _smartphone_-nya udah dering lagi. Nama Edward udah nari-nari dengan manisnya, pake ikon chibi-Suju lagi. Ini pasti Renesmee, yang tanpa sepengetahuan dia, iseng aja ngubah-ngubah avatar kontak bokapnya di ponsel sang kakek.

"Halo?" sapa Carlisle.

"Dediiiiii," Edward kaga biasanya mewek. Carlisle langsung ngerasain firasat buruk.

"Apa, Nak?" Carlisle untungnya masih bisa nunjukin sikap kalem. _Cool, calm, confident_ tu udah jadi bentengnya kalo ngadepin apa-apa. Gimana ngga, dia kan _patriarch_ gito loch… kalo dia ikut-ikutan panik, bisa ancur keluarga.

"Hunny Bella kabuuuurr…"

Carlisle ngerasa kuping vampirnya mungkin udah kemasukan semut rangge. Pastinya dia salah denger.

"Kabur gimana?"

"Abis berubah jadi vampir, ga taunya Bella punya PIL...," Edward terseguk-seguk. Sesekali kedengeran suara kaya dia ngasrotin ingus. Itu rada aneh sebenernya, siapa juga tau vampir kaga bisa ngeluarin aer mata, apalagi ingus? Tapi bukan itu yang bikin bokapnya beku mendadak.

Sumpah Carlisle kayak ketampar. Bella punya selingkuhan? Yang bener aja! Bukannya cinta matinya tuh Edward? Dan bener-bener 'mati'—_no pun intended._

"Siapa?" setelah pulih dari kebekuannya, bisa juga dia minta penjelasan. "Apa Jacob?"

Tangisan Edward makin keras.

"Ed, yang tenang… Apa bener Jacob yang bawa kabur Bella?" mao ga mao Carlisle kuatir. Soalnya kalo iya, wah bisa gawat tuh… Bisa beneran pecah perang dua spesies…

Kalo cuma perang antara vampir dan serigala sih gapapa. Nah, masalahnya tu eks-kawanan Jacob ('eks' soalnya Jacob udah ga jadi Alfa resmi Quileute lagi) makin lama makin banyak aja. Udah gitu masih pada timik-timik lagi… Ngebabat mereka sama aja ngeancurin satu suku. Kalo ntar media ngendus, apalagi klan vampir yang menang, aksi itu bisa disalah-artiin sebagai genosida. Bisa berabe tuh… Bisa-bisa coven Olympic disamain ama Nazi atawa Ku Klux Klan. En ntarnya peristiwa kecil yang terjadi di Semenanjung Olympic itu bisa micu perang frontal antar-ras yang meluas ke seluruh US, berbasis xenophobia en dendam sejarah yang kudunya udah ga ada. Dan coba deh bayangin seandainya Volturi turun tangan. Oh, amit-amit jabang bayi deh…

"Bukan lah, Ded," setelah sekitar lima menit Edward buang-buang pulsa dengan ngerengek ga jelas di telinga Carlisle—yang udah siap-siap nyari tukang buat bikin peti mati saking ga tahannya ngedenger tangisan si bungsu dengan pendengaran supersoniknya—akhirnya mau juga Edward cerita. "Bella berubah, Ded, sejak dia jalan-jalan ke kota bawa Nessie… Dia nemuin _'blood singer'_-nya… En ga taunya itu … itu… Aaaaaang," Edward nangis lagi.

"Siapa!" Carlisle kaga sabaran juga lama-lama.

"Itu … itu…," si vampir kece yang baru ditinggalin bininya itu makin kedengeran frustrasi. "Mike Newton…"

Jedeeeeer! Serasa ada petir menyambar cetar membahana di malam tak berbadai itu, menggelapkan dunia sekitarnya. Ditingkah suara bising orang-orang berteriak. Pas Carlisle ngelongok ke luar jendela, ternyata orang-orang lagi pada panik berusaha menghindar dari tiang listrik yang kebakaran dengan api besar yang udah ngelun-ngelun. Rupa-rupanya tadi tuh emang ada petir … abis nyamber tiang listrik pula. Pantes aja mati lampu.

"Mike Newton?!" lagi-lagi Carlisle ga percaya pendengarannya. Kayaknya emang bukan cuma semut rangge yang masuk ke kupingnya. Curiga pas kemaren dia nyabik-nyabik beruang, ntu kuku beruang nyang segede babon kaga sadar nyelip ke kuping... Apa kutunya Jacob masuk terus bikin koloni di sana?

"Iya Dediiii," Edward masih sesegukan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nessie dan Jacob? Apa Bella membawa mereka juga?"

"Ngga Ded, tapi Ness stress berat mamanya pegi… Dia _berserk _terus ngamuk-ngamuk ga karuan. Semua pajangan Esme dipecahin. Piano ane aja diancurin."

Mampus. Tinggal itu harta benda berharga di rumah…

"Udah gitu … udah gitu…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Ane baru ngebalik nama mobil, rumah, apartemen, kapal pesiar, pesawat carteran atas nama Bella… Surat-surat tanah Pulo Esme, Pulo Bella, Pulo Nessie, Pulo Alice, Pulo Rosalie, Pulo Pineng, Pulo Mas, ampe Pulo Gadung juga dibawa semua… Uwaaaaaaaa…."

"AAPAAAAA?!"

Carlisle ga kuasa lagi buat nerusin ngedengerin curhatan Edward. Tu ponsel gitu aja dia jatohin ke lantai, sementara ia ngebeku saking _shock_-nya. Suara Edward masih ngejerit-jerit dari ponsel, tapi dia ga peduli. Dia bahkan ga berani pulang di titik ini. Ga siap ngadepin langsung entah-kekisruhan-apa yang tengah terjadi di sana.

Kayaknya dia beneran udah pengen kena serangan jantung deh sekarang. Hadoh, itu Death Note bisa dipake buat ngebunuh vampir ga ya? Kalo bisa, boleh deh dia rikues tulis namanya di sono.

Lemes, lemes asli. Mana itu pulau beberapa cicilannya belon lunas lagi… Sayangnya, nama pulau-pulau yang disebutin Edward ntu justru yang surat-suratnya belom digadein ke bank. Dengan kata lain, walau Carlisle masih punya properti di sana-sini, yang masih nyisa tu yang udah kaga punya nilai lagi. Oh, bahkan tanah n rumah yang mereka tempatin udah digadein buat bayar kapal pesiar—kapal yang ujung-ujungnya malah diatasnamain Bella ama si Edward n diambil surat-suratnya. Tau kapan deh bakal disita n mereka bakal terusir dari sono… Kalo ada akuntan yang mau ngitung-ngitung pake neraca dagang, kekayaannya udah minus kali…

Artinya dia bangkrut… Krut… Krut…

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakuin? Dia tau sebagai vampir, mereka ga bener-bener ngebutuhin kekayaan. Kalo harta bendanya abis semua, mereka tinggal jadi nomad. Ganti nama, mulai lagi dari nol. Toh biasanya juga mereka ga butuh duit buat bertahan hidup. Asal ada hutan yang ada binatangnya, tinggal tancep deh mereka berburu. Mentok-mentok tu Jacob ama Seth bisa jadi pilihan—eh, engga, engga, si Jacob darahnya udah pasti kaga enak. Lagian Nessie bisa ngamuk, bisa dibilang sampe saat ini darah Jacob cuma mutlak milik Nessie seorang (ya, ia tahu Ness suka curi-curi ngegigitin Jacob n dia ga yakin Ness sama sekali kaga pernah nyicipin darah tunangannya itu—seolah Jacob keberatan).

Masalahnya, lagi-lagi, dunia kaga segampang itu mamen… Sekian lama idup bergelimang kekayaan, emangnya gampang jadi gembel? Terus mo mulai dari awal juga, gimana caranya? Sekarang prosedur ini-itu makin ketat. Malsuin surat-surat rada susah. J. J. Jenks yang udah pionir aja ampe ketangkep… Beli tanah lagi di hutan entah-mana? Hei, emangnya segampang itu? En dia ga yakin anggota keluarganya yang hobi foya-foya bakal bisa nyesuaiin diri dengan gaya hidup jauh di bawah batas normal.

Oh, dia berharap Alice cepet-cepet ngedapetin kekuatannya balik… Mungkin mereka bisa mancing duit seperak dua perak, dari judi misalnya…

Kalo ternyata ga bisa, gimana? Apa mereka kudu nyembah-nyembah ke Volturi, biar Volturi bersedia nampung mereka? Ato gabung ke Denali? Ato ngemis-ngemis minta pinjeman modal dari berbagai coven vampir sahabat-sahabatnya di berbagai belahan bumi? Ato kalo mereka masih mau tahan harga di hadapan dunia vampir, mereka bakal ngelakuin apa aja di dunia manusia buat nyicil duit seperak-dua perak? Jadi pembokat atawa ngamen… Igh, ngebayanginnya aja sulit… Ato malah mereka kudu nundukin muka ke kawanan Quileute, minta Collin Littlesea—itu nama sepupu Jacob, Alfa baru pengganti Sam—bersedia ngijinin mereka tinggal sementara? Jiah, selama ini aja masyarakat La Push udah idup miskin, gimana ceritanya mo nyokong idup orang, eh, makhluk seperti mereka? Tambahan lagi makhluk yang selama ini dianggap musuh…

Aduh, kayaknya emang ga ada keputusan yang bener-bener 100% tepat…

Sekali lagi Carlisle berharap idupnya bisa berakhir di situ.

.

**-FIN-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hyaaaaahh… jadi juga ane bikin ff super-geje ini /bukannya ngelarin TAB n LOK! –dibakar massa. Hehehe, ampun biyuuuung… Ni ane nyobain genre humor, pertama kali lho, jadi kayanya sih emang ga lucu, garing, abal-abal, nista, n sederet kata lain… Sori ngancurin semua tokoh… Bukan cuma disambit para Twihard, ane juga bakal dipanggang Tante Stephie ne…**

**Oya, ini one-shot… (horeeee… akhirnya bikin one-shot!)**

**Mind to R&R?**


End file.
